Wtf
by xXheartstringsXx
Summary: Kyle becomes a girl, things get weird... in a good way ? pairings are keapt secret for now. And if no review's, no updates, and i mean it !
1. Toxic Liquid

It was really just a normal day in South Park, or as normal as it could be. The 4th grade student were now in their 3rd last year, all ranging from the ages of 15 and 16. All the groups were hanging around different areas of the large gymnasium and doing nothing while the teacher yelled at them.

Soon people started to crowd around a certain chubby male who was spouting some ridiculous story that of course no one believed. Eric Cartman was still pretty chubby but a lot of that was replaced with muscle because he was on the schools ruby team and wrestling team. He had short brown hair spiked up all over the place and average looking blue eyes. It was true; he was a bit, only a bit nicer over the years he was stuck with his pears. He learnt to tolerate them and wasn't coursing as much trouble as he used to. He was a tall 6'0 and towered over all the smaller boys in the school.

He was going on about getting some transformation potion from some old lady in Denver when he was there with his mum on the weekend. No one believed him but they stayed crowded around looking at the little bottle of glowing green liquid, it looked toxic.

"No joke, some old hag said this potion can transform any person into what they 'should have been'. How cool is that!" he exclaimed, waving his hands and people ducked to get away from the toxic looking liquid.

"As if it really does that Eric I mean come on, that is so stupid" Kenny McCormick said from his spot next to Cartman as he took the bottle and examined it. Kenny had started wearing normal cloths when he hit high school and burn all of his old parkers. He wasn't as poor as before because his parents were now divorced and he lived with him mum and supported 2 jobs. He had long blonde hair that reached the tips of his eyes and over his ears and piercing blue eyes made his hair stand out even more. He stood at 6'2 and was one of the tallest boys in school.

"No Kenny, this lady even showed me and a toad into a cat, A CAT! Tell me you of all people believe me" Kenny just snorted and began observing the bottle again, only to have it taken out of his hands.

"This thing in this bottle looks extremely toxic, and I know if the lady actually gave it to YOU of all people then it is definitely going to course trouble" Stan Marsh said and everyone nodded there heading agreement because they all know what kind of trouble Cartman got himself into.

Stan has very tall and fit, he was 6'2 and his raven black hair was cut into an emo style because people said it suited him, and it did. He was still the loveable animal lover and was very toned and defined thanks to Baseball, soccer, ruby and going along with Gregory and Christophe when they had a mission to do with saving animals.

"What do you think Kyle, toxic or safe?" Stan said looking over at me and so did everybody else. I took the bottle from Stan and looked at it very closely. I was the smart one so of course he would ask me.

I was one of the shortest boys in our year at 5' Jew fro was long gown and now I had skater style hair that made my green eyes look bigger than they were thanks to the deep red of my hair. I was very slim and agile thank to Baseball, swimming, track and martial arts.

The liquid actually didn't look toxic at all but I couldn't be positive. I shook at it and no bubble appeared.

"It doesn't look toxic but it isn't like anything I have seen before so I can't be sure. What do you think Wendy?" I said and looked over at her, she was the only other smart person hear who would really have a clue if the liquid was toxic or not.

Wendy had grown her hair long and it very dark, swaying around her back in waves and making her almost purple eyes gleam. She was 5'6 and very smart. She was a part of the school's student counsel. She was still pretty flat chested but big hearted and minded, she was always arguing her point and always getting it. She was sweet and broke up with Stan long ago.

"I actually have to say no, it doesn't seem toxic at all. I don't even know why I am saying this when It is glowing but, no" when Wendy said that, people instantly lost interest and began walking away. Cartman did not like that.

"Hay I paid $50 for this and no body want to test it" Cartman yelled angrily but everyone just ignored him. His face started to go red and I did the worst thing, I laughed at him and he was so pissed and fuming.

"I'm sorry Cartman but $50, come on, you're not that stupid as to spend $50 on some liquid that you haven't tested. Come on Cartman" I could contain my laughter but when I looked over at Cartman after my laughing fit he wasn't angry looking he had a smile on his face.

"Oh don't worry Kyle, I was going to test it" He had the evilest grin on his face and all the sudden I was being pushed onto the gym floor and Cartman opened the bottle. Over the commotion we had made and the sound of a body hitting the floor people turned to see that Cartman had poured the whole bottle of liquid down my throat.

"Kyle, are you ok!?" Stan yelled and ran over to my side, pushing Cartman over in the proses. Other people started to gather around "What the hell is wrong with you Cartman!?" Stan yelled at him and grabbed him by the collar, bringing their faces uncomfortably close together.

"Stan I'm fine" I say from my spot on the ground. Get up and dust myself off. The only thing that is really strange is that my throat feels tingly and so do my arms and legs but other than that, I felt perfectly fine.

"Are you sure, he did just give you something he got off an old lady that was glowing" Stan said with a worried look on his face. We were super best friends; of course he would over exaggerate the situation.

"I am fine Stan" I said and his face looked less worried. Kenny gave me a pat on the back and the best smile he could muster at the time. This actually wasn't the first time that Cartman had tried to test something on me or try and kill me, but he gave that up long ago when he started to act nicer.

When I got up and went to walk to my bag, knowing the bell would go soon I felt something churn inside of me. I felt quite sickly but not like I was going to through up, more like I was uncomfortable in my own skin. My legs went weak and my brain felt hazed and the last thing I remember was people yelling at me and everything went black.

Everything tingled and felt strange, but not that bad. It was like my skin was moving into the right places and my body was fitting together perfectly. I actually felt uncomfortable in my own skin but now I felt like I was on top if the world.

I finally decided I had had enough rest even though tome it felt like I had only been here for the past 2 minutes and that was it, but my body felt heavy like it had been there for hours. My eye's fluttered open and the blinding white light right in my face made me instantly shut them and hiss in anger.

"Kyle, Kyle, are you awake? Come on bubby" I could hear my mother's voice in the background but I was still recovering from the white dot I could now see under my eye lids, it was really uncomfortable.

"Ah, could you please get the light away from my face?" I squeak out, my voice sounding strange due to my, who knows how long sleep. I could hear my mother intake of breath and decided opening my eyes would be best. I met my mother's gaze strait on and tried to smile at her the best I could and my mother put her hand over her mouth and looked at me in shock.

"What is it mum?" I said, I was starting to worry now and my mother removed her hand and glided it across my hair. It felt comforting but I still wanted to know why she was looking at me so strangely but with such joy.

"You look so pretty Kyle" she said in awe and her eye's sparkled. OK that was not normal, she would call me cute or handsome but never pretty, that was such a girly thing to stay.

"Mum what happened to me" I say looking at her in the eyes straight on. She looked over at the side table that was right next to my bed and picked up a mirror that happened to be laying their just for me.

"Kyle they did everything they could and tried to see what the liquid did but they don't know how to fix it, it isn't bad though, you look so beautiful Kyle" she smiled at me warmly and passed me the mirror.

What I sure in the mirror was horrifying. Instead of seeing, well me, in its place was a girl. She had long waist length deep, velvety red hair; glowing green eye's lined by thick dark lashes that gave the face a vulnerable and innocent look and made the hair stand out even more. Soft skin and tinged red cheek and the bright red lips made a very pretty picture with the palish skin.

I reached my hand up and so did the girl in the mirror. I put the mirror down and looked down at my new body. I stood up from the hospital bed to be shocked.

I now had curves, and I mean actual girly curves. I was still the same height and all, so I was pretty tall for an average girl. I had long legs that were made for running and looked, must I admit, super sexy. Damn. I had a figure and that sacred me to know end.

"You have such a lovely figure, the doctor said any girl would die for" my mum said, pulling me out of my thoughts "You breasts are DD and amazing so don't worry, I will teach you to use a bra and you defiantly are a girl all over. Now we can go shopping for new cloths and 'girly stuff'" My mother giggled and I looked at her terrified.

Then I fainted.


	2. School Can Be Shocking

Lets get this straight, all of you girls out there I feel so sorry for you. Being a girl now has made me realise just how hard it really is. The fact that you have to look your best around people, the hormones, the people gawking at you, the fact that you have to act all nice and sweet and wear nice clothes and shoes and the makeup is just horrific. I feel so sorry for you.

After the tests were all done and they told my parents that they would be working as hard as a south park doctor could to help find a cure for whatever the hell was wrong with me I was taken out of the hospital and back home.

So far I had missed 3 days of school because my mum wanted to take me shopping for new cloths, makeup, shoes, girly things (including condoms and I started yelling at my mum but she said it was necessary now). While we were shopping the first day I started to feel sick to my stomach. My mum took me to the 'ladies' bathroom which I had to admit was cleaner and nicer smelling then the males and I found out that I had indeed got my period.

I had fainted for about 2 minutes so my mum rushed back to the pharmacy and got me pads and tampons, Man I hate this. My mum was actually proud of me and said that I was becoming a true women, while I just stood there paralysed and scarred for life.

I was currently home on my 4th day away from school. More than a few times my friends came over to see me but my mum refused and locked the door and put a bolt on my window in case of some 'unwanted visitors'.

My room was pretty much the same except my closet and draw were full of girl cloths, I had my own private stuff in the bathroom and all of the really boyish stuff I once had was given to Ike, not that I minded.

Ike was shocked when he found out about what happened to me. He kept his mouth shut at school and made sure not to bring any of his friends home. He treated me nicer than before but we still wrested and played around like a pair of brothers. He didn't find it that weird that I was a girl now, he said it suited me.

Sometimes Butters or Tweek would come over and give my mum the homework that I had for whatever classes and even write me notes for everything we did. I would get it done and my mum to give it to them the next day.

I was so bored at home. Sometimes I would sit in my room and do homework or read, sometimes my mum tried teaching me how to cook because like she said 'that's what girls do'. I was currently lying on my bed throwing a tennis ball at my roof over and over when my mum came in.

"Bubby dear" yea a new nickname for me, "I was thinking that you can't hide in your room forever. Teachers are worried and all of your coaches like your swimming and track teacher need you, your friends are really worried to. Do you think you could go to school or not, I don't want to pressure you into anything Bubby Dear?"

I really wanted to see my friends but how would they react to this? What would the teachers think? Would I be kicked out of the sporting teams? Would this being away for a long time affect my permanent record for university or college?

"I'll go mum, for you" I said and gave her a smile and she signed in relief. She said to get ready and she would take me, I would get to school at about 3rd period so I would have 3rd, 4th, lunch and 5th and 6th at school today but mum got me a new iPhone and said that if I didn't like it and people were being mean and nasty, I could call her and she would be there straight away.

I had a shower and let my hair air dye into the waves it was. I got out a plain yellow shirt sleeve shirt and a green checked skirt, I put on some knee high rainbow socks with my knee high converse boots and to top it all off I had a pair of black suspenders and black leather jacket. I had to admit, I looked good, and if I was going to be a girl I may as well 'be' a girl.

I don't both to put makeup on but brushed my teeth and hair and grabbed my bag, putting the homework I had into it and some cloths for sport that I knew I had today.

I met my mum downstairs and she gave me some money for lunch and we left out the door. The whole car ride I was sweating and my breathing became ragged, I felt quite fait but I needed to swallow my fear and get this over with. We stopped out the front of the school and my mum rubbed my arm tenderly. Thankfully no one was out the front so I could calm down and compose myself at my locker.

I made my way into the school and the hallways were quiet and still, no movement what so ever. I got to my locker and got my books for my next class that I was only attending 2nd period, which was math.

I was right out the front of my class and I was having trouble breathing and keeping my cool. Could I do this? What if people freak out? Or what if they start teasing me? So many questions ran though my head and I didn't realise my body moving on its own as my arm reached out to the door knob and swinging the door open.

Time seemed to slow down, almost stopping in the proses and I stood at the door with my head down and my eye's glued to the floor. The class seemed to go silent but no one seemed to realise it was me. Thank mozzes. I sore Mr Garrison (that's right, Garrison) looked at me confused and look at the attendance list.

"Um, young lady, I wasn't told that we would be having a new student in our grade any time soon. Are you new to this class or just lost? What's your name?" Mr Garrison was nicer to girls then guys so I guess that was a bonus.

"She's pretty hot" I thought I would die right there because of all people, Cartman had said that, I think I was going to be sick. I even heard some of the people in the class agree including some of the girls.

"My name is …" I murmured out and people looked at me confused because I was speaking so quietly. Mr Garrison seemed to be taken back by mum shy mumbling and got up from his seat and put a reassuring arm around me and this made me very much uncomfortable.

"There is no need to be shy, this class is full of very nice people-" Bull shit, "-there is no need to be shy around us" Mr Garrison was acting so nice to me, normal he just tolerated me but now he was smiling and encouraging me, it was so not right.

"It's me sir… Kyle Broflovski" That statement seemed to make everybody gasp and someone fell from there chair. Look up at Mr Garrison with the blankest stare I had ever mustered, giving him the clue that the arm around me was not making me happy or feel any better. He could tell it was me because I still had the same bright forest green eyes.

"Shit" I heard someone say and looked over at Craig Tucker. Craig was still the same asshole he ever was. His hair was raven black and was messily framing his face and covering his eyes and ear's and ice blue eye's that seemed to pierce any body's soul. He was on the ruby team so he was very strong, toned and defined and reached a height of 6'2.

"Is it really you?" Cartman exclaimed and it sounded like he was about to burst out laughing. My headshot in his direction and I glared right at him and he seemed to sink into his chair and look away from me.

"Shut up fat ass." When those words left my mouth it seemed to convince everyone that it was really me and I was still the same old Kyle just a girl now. I gave a huff and stormed over to my seat in the front with Butters on my left and Tweek to my right. I pulled the skirt I was wearing down a bit and sat in my seat, dumping my bag to the ground with a thud.

"Wow Kyle, you look really pretty" Butters said in a very cheerful was. I turned and glared but Butters was so sweet and innocent that I turned away and looked down, muttering a 'thanks' under my breath in the proses.

Mr Garrison got the attention of the class back and went back to teaching math even though he was really just going on about some drama show he was watching TV. I heard someone make a sound behind me but ignored it and kept working but then someone decided that throwing a paper ball at my head would be the smartest idea.

I turned around only to be met with the ocean blue eyes of my super best friend Stan. He gave me a smile and pointed at the ball of paper and mouthed 'read it'. I nodded and picked up the piece of paper, making sure the teacher wasn't watching and opened it up to see Stan very messy hand writing.

_Kyle,_

_Need to talk to you after class. You know where to meet me._

_See you there._

_Stan._

I turned to Stan and gave him one final nod before I turned away and discarded the paper. Some people noticed the little 'display' and were very curious; I would have to be very careful meeting Stan with all of these people's eyes following my every move

DADADADADADADADA

That's my line breaker so this isn't a part of the story. I would like to thank Angel15788, epiclyme and K2Lover2226 for the reviews and all the people who have picked my story as a favourite and are following my story. Because of you, I am updating my story faster, hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Dodge Ball

Class had finally ended and I was at my locker, which was right near Kenny's and I was putting my books away, getting ready to met Stan. People in the hallways would look at me like I was some freak, or a guy would walk past and stare at my ass which made me want to turn around and punch them in the face.

Kenny was giving me this weird look and just generally looking me up and down, in the eye's even when they were focusing on my looked and tilting his head to the side with his hand scratching his chin in the most awkward way possible.

"Kenny is there something wrong" I asked and he just shook his head and kept giving me the weird look, "then would you stop giving me that look, it is really annoying and I don't like it" I was getting very irritated and he could tell by the tone of my voice and he just smiled at me.

"You know, being a girl suits you. I don't know why… wait yes I do. The toxic thing, Cartman had he said it would show your true self or something. Ha, who would have thought you would end up a girl, and a hot one at that" he smirked and winked at me, and a discussed shiver went down my spine. He just laughed at me and put an arm around my shoulder to lead me to the cafeteria.

"Ah no, I have to meet Stan and talk to him for a minute but I will be right there" I said and shrugged his arm off my shoulder and walked away, making sure no unwanted visitors where following and ran up the stair case to the roof of my school.

I finally made it to the roof and was on one of the air condoner vents and was trying to reach the roof but since I was a girl now, I was shorter and was just out of reach. My foot slipped and I almost fell but a hand grabbed my elbow and dragged me the rest of the way up.

"Man, lucky I could hear you trying to get up onto the roof or you could have been seriously injured right now" he laughed but I was shaking and elbowed him in the ribs, he only let out an 'omf' sound and started laughing again, following me over the highest point of the school and sitting down, crossing my legs in the proses.

It was silent for a while and we just sat there for about 5 minutes and looked at the forest that wasn't too far from the school and watched the ducks that happened to be at Starks pond. Stan cleared his throat and turned to me and was eyes me up and down carefully then looked away with a slit blush on his face and I just laughed at him and he looked at me with big puppy dog eyes.

"So" he started off and was carefully racking his brain for the right words, "You a girl" he said, pointing out the obvious and I just snorted, he found that very amusing. I turned and look at him straight in the eyes. Looking for any sort of disgusted emotion but found only positive looking ones, I let out a long sign and turned away.

"No, really I am just a boy in a girl's body, and when I find Cartman I am going to kill him" I said though clenched teeth and Stan signed. He knew I meant it and he was hopping Cartman was hiding right about now.

"Please don't do that. Come on there is nothing wrong with being a gir-" He looked at me and I was giving him the 'don't even go there' look, "Well what's wrong with being a girl, I mean, you are gay and that's a bonus for you" He smiles at me. I didn't even think of that.

I had come out the last year of middle school and people weren't surprised, which kind of annoyed me. Now I was a girl, this could work. But that was a very stupid thing to think. I was once a boy and now I was a girl, Moses must really hate me.

"Kyle, it is going to be ok" Stan said gently and I looked at him with my big forest green eyes. Stan could tell I was on the verge of tears as he wrapped his arms around me and as I cried into his shoulder. Lucky I refused to wear make up or it would have been all over my face right now.

I hadn't cried in so long, but I felt so anger and frustrated that I just had to let it out. I was shaking and sobbing only lightly into Stan shoulders, afraid to ruin his shirt and worried someone would hear me and come up to see what the problem was and I could not deal with that right now.

After my little brake down Stan and I just talked until the red blotches on my face went away and headed to the cafeteria. People stared, people whispered and laughed, pointed and gawked, it was very uncomfortable but I just put up with it. When I got to the table, Kenny just smiled and Cartman just looked plain uneasy.

Wendy (Cartman's girlfriend, that's right, his girlfriend) came over to the table and sat next to him and then was looking at me the same way as Kenny was and as Kenny had, it made me irritated and anxious to what they were thinking. Wendy all the sudden gave Kenny a look and he shrugged and eyed me, now I know something wasn't right.

In a matter of seconds, Wendy reached over the table with incredible speed and grabbed both of my boobs in her hands, which in turn had me yelp and fall back off my chair as my head made a defining crack onto the pavement bellow. I groaned and got up and looked at Wendy in fear.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I half screech half yelled at her but then she started to advance on me again and started to chance me around the table while Kenny was laughing, Cartman sank in his seat and chuckled and Stan was trying to tell Wendy to stop.

"Why are you chancing me around the table" I yelled at Wendy while still running, I was on the track team so I had no trouble doing this for the next few minutes, but Wendy was getting more and more tired by the minute so Cartman helped her out by sticking hi foot out and me ending up tripping and face planting onto the floor.

I turned over to yell at him, only to have Wendy jump on me and straddle my waist that seemed to get all the guys attention in the cafeteria on us and nothing else. I gasped as the loss of air that had escaped my lungs and looked up at Wendy but she happened to be staring at nothing else but my boobs.

"I know you're a girl and all and I can handle that, but no way are your boob's that big and still real I mean come on. There pretty awesome" She said eye's them some more. I started to struggle against her but I was too tired from my sobbing fit not 10 minutes ago and now I being attacked.

Wendy decided that to end this she grabbed 'them' and was squeezing and ah it felt so weird and unnatural to me that I decided to struggle more. I sure Kenny's perverted face from the corner of my eye as he got Wendy's attention.

"Are they real?" He asked and I just collapsed right there, seriously, no one was going to help at all, even Stan was to shocked at Wendy's attention to even come and help his Super Best Friends… what a jerk.

"Yea there real" She finally said and helped me up, apologising that what she did was rash but necessary and then walked off to her girlfriends at the table she was usually at.

The bell rang and I was so relieved, I bolted right out of the there, not wanting to get a look at the faces of people because of what just happened. I ran to my locker and grabbed the cloths I had for sport and ran to the gym when I was faced with another problem… The change rooms.

After a steady debate in my head I was in the girl's changing rooms and changing as face as possible in front of the other girls but it was nice, all they did was small talk and laugh and joke, unlike the boys change rooms were people constantly pulled pranks on you.

I got into a plain blue t-shirt and green sport shorts with my knee high socks and boots as before and headed to the others. I got a few strange looks but other than that, everything seemed fine with everybody. The teacher came out of the equipment area with a net bag full of non-other than dodge balls.

"Ok, boys VS girls, let's go!" the coach yelled and went to sit down to enjoy the show. I was about to go the boys side but stopped myself and reluctantly went to the girls. The girls seemed to like the fact that they had an extra pair of hand to help because when I was a guy, the girls' team was always trashed.

The coach blew his whistle and all hell broke loose. Dodge balls were piffed at me from left to right, people ran into each other trying to get away from the carnage, people screamed as a ball hid those dead on and really hard, I wasn't the best at dodge ball but I still throw the ball and dodged them without a problem.

Pip Pirrup piffed a ball and it hit me directly in the stomach and I fell to the ground on my knee's groaning in pain. Pip was still really the same but taller and his voice broke so he didn't sound like a squeaker anymore.

"Omg, I am terrible sorry old chap" Pip said and all I did was give him a thumps up and crawl over the bench with all the other injured people from the girls' team. We had been trashed, now I know how it feels to be on the girl's side of everything.

DADADADADADADADA

If you have read my profile you will see I am looking for a new title and summary for my story, the best in will be used. Thank you. Hope you liked. Bye.


	4. More Then One Surprise

I felt so sore and tired; I just wanted to curl up into a ball and sleep. I was making my way very sluggishly to the change rooms after all the other girls had changed and left for the second brake. I opened up and door and stretched out my sore muscles and signed as a loud 'pop' sounded from my shoulder blades.

I walked into the showers and rinsed all the sweat off with a nice hot shower to realize my body and just breathe. I heard the slightest sound of a door swinging open and someone trying to close it silently. I turned off the shower and looked out the corner of the cubical I was in but couldn't see anyone at all.

I shrugged it off and reached out to my right to grab my gym cloths but was met with thin air. I looked all over the shower room but couldn't find any sign of my missing cloths. I shrugged it off, thinking that my cloths where near my locker.

I made my way to the locker and had to shimmy it open because it was shut quite tightly and I don't remember doing that at all. I yanked it opened and the sight inside was horrifying. Instead of the cloths I had on when I got to school, I was met with the sight of a very reliving, skimpy and small maids dress.

At this stage I was fuming, someone had come into the girl's locker room, took my cloths and had replaced it with a piece of what could only be described as a slutty outfit. I picked up the dress and threw it at the ground, searching for anything else but came up short.

I let out a hiss as my arm scrapped against a sharp edge of the locker which had gotten me before, when I got a closer look at it I could see a piece of fabric, I picked it up and realized this was a piece of orange parker fabric.

I got so angry that I kicked the locker that was bellow me and left a nice looking dint in it. I quickly slipped on the outfit and prayed that I could get to my next class without to many people seeing me like this.

People gawked as I walked through the halls (so much for not many people seeing me). It wasn't my fault, my clothes were stolen and it was either wear this or the towel from the gym and that was even worse than the maid outfit. The dress (if you could call it that) only reached just below my butt, showing off the pierce of baby blue thong that was also left for me. There was no bra and now I had my arms crossed over my chest because the dress didn't fit my boobs one bit and it constantly slipped, I had the knee high socks and polished black shoes just to add to the 'maid' façade.

My face was as red as a tomato and people were whistling at me to make it worse so I kept my head down as I made my way to the person I knew committed this horrifying offence. I slammed the door to my next class open (English) and instantly heard someone laughing, which was the one person I was looking for.

I stormed over to him and kicked his chair out from under him and pinned him to the ground with my foot on his neck as he laughed his ass off with tears streaming down his face. He was struggling out of breath because of the laughing and the fact my foot was on his throat quite roughly.

"HAHAHA, nice outfit Kyle, or should I say Kylie, HAHAHA nice undies." Kenny McCormick's laugh was only making my temper that much worse as my foot pressed harder to his throat and his laughing sesed to snickers.

"Where are my other cloths and call me that again and I will crush your nuts with my other foot" I said though grinding teeth and gave Kenny a death glare that would already have his should six feet under and rotting. My patients were on its last string and Kenny was going to face the full wrath of me if I didn't get my other cloths back.

"Whatever to you mean Kyle? How would I know where your clothes are?" He laughed some more, and that's where I lost it. I twisted the foot that was around his neck and lifted the other one and slammed it against his 'family jewels'. He let out the girliest screech and I let him go.

His hand instantly went to his damaged man hood and I smiled in triumph, some of the male classmates looked away and winced at the McCormick's cry off pain and groaning after would, my experience as a boy made me realize that, that was a bit of an extreme but oh well.

Then I realized I was still in the dress and instantly my pride shrivelled. I pouted and then Kenny jumped up from his spot on the floor (man he recovered faster then I though humanly possible) with a camera in hand and instantly snapped a picture of me and was running down the hall with me close behind.

I was now home from the worst day of school ever, on my bed hanging on to one of the many teddies that was in my room and fuming silently. After the little incident at school someone fount my cloths in a nearby bin in the hall and I was reluctant to wear clothes that had been in the bin but I didn't want to be stared at in that maid outfit so I got changed.

When I got home and got on face book, all over my wall and my friends walls was a picture of me in the maid outfit, with my arms across my chest, a pout on my face and my eye's classing up as Kenny took the picture and so many people had commented and liked it that I started to smack my head on the computer desk.

Somehow my mum had seen the picture and so had my dad and he had such a fit when he found out while I was trying to explain what was going on at the time and that I didn't allow someone to take a picture of me like that and why 'if I didn't want the picture there', that it wasn't deleted and the culprit arrested.

Kenny had come over to apologize and give me the camera and watch me break it but the photo was on the internet now. Then my dad had seen him at the door and yelled at him and slammed the door in his face hitting him in the nose and it was bleeding when he left down the side walk.

It was about 7:00 when the doorbell rang and I went and opened it and came face to face with Tweek Tweak.

Tweek had grown a fair bit throughout the years but was still one of the shortest people in our grade. His hair was still wild from all the pulling and framed his face in a cute was, it was like a bright ball of blonde sunshine and his he still had the same one coffee coloured eye and one leaf green which made him stand out some. He was about 5'7 and was one the track team, baseball and swimming team with me and we grew to be really good friends even though out group of friends wasn't that close.

He gave me a warm smile and twitches a little but I found it very cute. I moved out of the way of the door and headed to the lounge room and he followed behind slowly. We sat on the couch and we both took in a deep breath.

"I haven't gotten to -Arch- talk to you for a long time Kyle. How have you been going?" He asked and we started catching up. It was really easy to talk to him because he always listened and never stole conversation away from anyone, he would wait patiently in the background, twitch and drink from his overly large thermos.

After about half an hour we were still talking in a deep conversation when my dad walked in and spotted him but just smiled, he thought that Tweek was very nice and got along with his parents well.

"It's 7:30 kids, things it's time for Tweek to head home" My father said and headed up stair to sleep and I nodded, leading Tweek to the front door and opened it up slowly, regretting that I couldn't talk to him some more.

"It was really nice talking to you Tweek, we have Track and swimming tomorrow so I will see you then and we can talk some more" I smile sweetly and he returned it with a wide grin.

"If anybody is mean to you, I am here to help you, I'm –Arch- not boxing captain for nothing" we both laugh (that's right, after his fight with Craig and there make up, he joined the boxing team and was really good at it so it stuck).

"Ok I would like that and thank you Tweek I said and we hugged. I ended up cutting myself on a nearby nail sticking out of the door and hissed for the second time today in pain. Tweek looked at me confused and then sore the cut on my thumb and started freaking.

"OMG ARE YOU OK KYLE!?" He squeaks and I just laugh at his usual freak out to blood and gore which he can hardly stand yet he boxes (Tweek wasn't as much of a freak out and coffee addicted as he was when we were kids but he still had his moments).

"Dude I'm ok, this is the second time today this has happened" I reassure him. I go to walk and get a band aid and some drops of blood land on Tweek's hand.

All the sudden this glowing starts to appear and consume his body. I take a few steps back startled and look wide eyes at the scene before me. The light starts to fade and standing in the place of Tweek in a girl.

DADADADADADADA

Cliff-hanger! Ha-ha girl Tweek and swimming tomorrow, I had plans for you my pretty's :D anyways every second weekend (which was last weekend) I am at my mums and I am unable to update so sorry for not being able to update sooner and also I got a bit lazy so yea.


	5. The Fight

At first we just stood there still and silent, absorbing in what had happened and if it was real or not. My whole body was tense and it felt like I was going to burst if Tweek didn't say something right now. Instead of taking the change the easy way, Tweek started to scream.

"Tweek! Calm down, calm down. Take deep breaths! Come on Tweek stop panicking, it is going to get us now where." I said to Tweek while chasing after hi-her? Around my front yard.

I got a hold of Tweek and held hi-her (damn it) close and made calming noses and soon Tweek had stopped screaming and was trying desperately to take deep breaths but it wasn't going well. I had a look around the neighbourhood to make sure no one was around and quickly dragged Tweek back inside and up to my room as silently as possible to make sure my parents and Ike didn't come out.

I sat Tweek on the bed and started pacing the length of my room with my hands gripped in my hair and now I was starting to think what I had done over and now I was starting to panic as much as Tweek was, but more silently.

"OMG, OMG, OMG, what am I going to do. What the fuck did I do! OMG Tweek I am so sorry, I have no idea what happened I just- just, I'm so sorry!" I pretty much screamed at Tweek and pulled her into a bear hug while tears started to well up in my eyes and I started to hyperventilate.

We were both silent now as we sat on my bed just hugging each other. I pulled away a bit to get a better look at Tweek. He now had longish bright blonde hair that still stuck up in random places and framed her cute little face. She was definitely on the short side and was just shorter than me though. He large coffee brown eyes were so large and wide with this innocent spark to them. She was thin but not majorly and she at least had a B cup but I don't even know how to tell and I don't really want to know.

I went to open my mouth to complement Tweek Justas my Mum walked in.

"Ok bubby, why are you in be-"my mum stopped as she got a look at the now girl Tweek that sat on my bed, the cloths that she was wearing much too big for her.

"I have no idea what happened I swear!" my mum just shook her head and headed to the kitchen to call Tweek's parents.

I came to school early the next day after the incident yesterday.

When Tweek's parents came over they thought my mum had been lying on the phone but when they got a look at Tweek they were shocked but they took the change better then Tweek thought they would. They were actually thrilled to now know what it was like to have a little girl.

I was leaning against my locker and ignoring the whistles of the stupid perverted boys (and some girls) and the glares of school whores, I had just enough time to look at the time on my phone before a fist collided with the locker next to me and I jumped back even closer to my locker as none other than Craig Tucker stood much taller above me with a look that could kill.

To say Craig was intimidating was the understatement of the century. Craig was the tallest boy in our year level, standing at 6'4. He a very, if I do say so myself, good body that was toned and not too much muscle poking out. His jet black hair hung in his cold ice grey eyes. He had an eyebrow piercing and a fue ear piercings around the rim of his ear.

"What did you do?" he said in a very low voice and I began to shake like mad as his face seemed to get closer to mine. Craig never payed attention to anyone unless he was really pissed and going to brake there face.

"What do you me-"before I could finish my sentence he slammed his fist into the locker again and glared at me even harder if that was even possible and people around either ran or crowded around to witness what was going on

"Don't 'what do you mean', to me Broflovski, Tweek was over at your house last night and don't say he wasn't because he told me before he left after school and he hasn't picked up the phone when I called or messages me at all since he said he text me that he arrived at your house, if you don't tell me, things are going to get very ugly very fast." he seethed and I knew this is where I die.

Just as he grabbed the front of my shirt and pretty much strangled me with it Stan came around the corner with Kenny, Cartman and Butters they got sight of my little situation.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Fucker?!" Stan yells and grabs the back of Craig's jacket and pulls him to the ground. Out of nowhere Clyde and token both tackle Stan so Kenny and Cartman join in to while Butters and Kevin stand on different ends of the fight glaring at each other.

One little miss understanding was turning into a full out fight in the middle of the hallway as others students yelled fight and I watched as my friends and Craig's group punched, kicked, hit, slapped and swung at each other.

Our groups actually got along really well but whenever there was a misunderstanding a fight would always brake out and some would have a broken bone and someone a detention or suspension.

"Stop it, Stop!" I yelled and tried to get their attention without getting a fist to the face or a foot to the gut, but it was not working as well as I thought it would they just kept going at it like wild animals.

That's when I got a look at the faces of Craig's gang, they were mad or infuriated, they were just help worried looks. They just didn't want to see Tweek hurt. They had all protected Tweek since they all became friends in grade 4 and now he was just missing and hadn't called, they had a right to be worried, but my friends didn't.

I swiftly turned around and ran straight at Stan tackling him to the ground and as we fell, Stan took out Kenny and Cartman to.

"Kyle, what the hell are you doing, they were the ones giving you trouble, what are you doing?" Stan asked with a look of worry in his eyes.

"No there no it the ones who started this, it was me, I should have just told them what happened to Tweek" I said on the brink of tears and now Craig, Clyde, token and Kevin were looking at each other worriedly.

"What happened to Tweek?" Clyde said though the silence in the room.

I let out a long sign and got up off of Stan and looked them in the eyes. I didn't know how they were going to take the news or if they were going to treat Tweek with the same care and strength that they did, I don't even know if Tweek wants me to tell them.

"I'm fine", came a low and shy voice from behind the crowd of people and they moved out of the way for the cute and shy looking girl that came though, witch happened to be Tweek. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a light green top with a coffee cup on it with the same coffee brown shoes that all of her friends had brought her for Christmas together last year.

Tweek was trembling like there was no tomorrow and she had her head down and was clenching a coffee thermos to her chest and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Tweek?" Token said and approached her as slowly as possible before with the rest of her friends.

"Gah- it's not K-Kyle's fault, well I don't know Nah- but yeah it's me" Tweek said and looked up at her friends. "I'm fine I promise cane w-we just go to class now" Tweek said shyly and all of Craig's gang nodded and left the hallways along with many of the witnesses to the whole scene. People were whispering to each other as they walked off all to their separate classes.

I looked over at my friends and we all walked off to our homeroom classes not saying a word.


	6. Cheerleaders And Sports

To say that our swim and track team coaches were pissed would be an understatement. Because of Tweek and my, little predicament, we had missed out on our training in both sports, they were also angry that now they had two new female competitors and lost two male ones and everything was going to be changed and be messed up.

We agreed to now change into the girls' team and where standing in front of the change rooms with the new uniforms and worried looks on our faces.

"What are we meant to do?" Tweek finally spoke up from the silence and I signed and flung my head up and picked up my bag from the floor and reached out for the male change room door.

"Well we might have a different appearance and gender but this is what where use to so I guess…" I said as I went to open the male change room doors.

"What are you doing ?!" came a screech from the girls change rooms and I pretty much jumped 10 feet into the air and fell onto my butt on the floor and Tweek screamed and huddled up into a ball on the floor. I looked up in shock to see Bebe standing right in front of me with her hand on the male change room door.

"Your 'girls' now, you can't change in the 'male' change rooms are you trying to get taken advantage of" she said and picked us both off of the floor and dragged us over to the female change room door. Tweek started hyperventilating and I squeezed my eyes shut as she dragged us and our bags with her. Tweek let out a gasp and I peeled my eyes open.

The girls change room for one was much cleaner and smelt a WHOLE lot better than the male change rooms, the lockers had pretty much no graffiti on them, the showers were squeaky clean and there were no boys running around with wet towels and whipping people with them, thank god. Bebe lead us to two empty lockers and we got out our track gear and hesitantly started to get changed in the quickest and most modest way possible so that no one could see anything.

I was sitting on the bench trying my shoe laces when someone cleared there throat from in front of me and when I looked up I got a sight of a very naked Stan's ex-girlfriend Wendy.

"Holy Moses!" I yelled out and yanked myself back and fell from the bench onto the floor with my legs in the air.

"As appealing as you look right now I don't swing that way Broflovski" Wendy giggled and walked over me to her locker and got in her track gear as well.

I recovered from my shock and got up of the floor and looked around for Tweek just to see her heading towards the door in a rush. The track gear fit her nicely, not to tightly and so it looked too big and baggy. Her shoulder length blonde hair was in two pig tails on each side of her head and she was flushed from embossment in being in the girls change room.

"You look really nice Kyle, the uniform really suits you" Wendy said from behind me and I looked to her and smiled "At least it not really tight like Rebecca's" just the sound of that name made my whole body quake.

She was the first girl I had ever liked, well I think I did and I kissed her and she turned into a total whore and she was after me even since and now that I was a girl I had court her glaring at me from across the hall and cafeteria, I had been avoiding her this whole time and I forgot she was on the cheerleading team that trained with the track and sport team.

"Damn, I've been trying to avoid her while I'm like… this. I don't want to have to talk to her" I admitted and Wendy giggled and swung her arm around me. It was good that even after her and Stan finally broke up the last time before she started to crush on Cartman that she didn't hate me and we actually got along really well and we even had hung out a fue times when I was a boy just us to.

"Don't worry, when you on the track just sprint past the cheerleader area and you should be fine" she said and we went outside onto the field and I started to search for Tweek. I went over to the rest of the girls track team but they had no idea.

The coach came over and started going over some exercise drills and what we were going to be going to do today, I was half listening and looking for Tweek when I court sight of the football team doing stretches on the field and sore Tweek over talking with Craig. Craig must have said something funny because Tweek started to laugh.

Wendy looked over at me and gave me a weird look and I tilted my head in confusion.

"What's going on with them?" she nodded her head in there general direction and I just shrugged and stated to stretch while the coach went over and pretty much dragged Tweek and Craig apart as both he track, football and cheerleading teams went to work.

I was jogging the track around the football field with Bebe and looked over at the cheerleaders and sneered in disgust, even though I didn't know what turned me off girls but if I got a guess I would have to say the cheer leading squad. Their uniforms were too tight and way to small, the boobs and asses were hanging out and they were doing the slutiest things to get the attention of any of the football that they could get their hands on.

Some of the tried to talk to Stan and feel him up but Stan had only ever been out with 3 girls in his whole life, Wendy, Bebe at one stage and Red and that only lasted a day before they both called it quits on good terms and Stan didn't seem that interested in any other girls.

I court sight of Stan waving in my direction and I waved back was not paying attention to wear I was going and ended up tripping on something and falling into the bushed on the side of the track with the cheer leaders laughing at me while I just huffed and stood to look for what I tripped over to see a… shovel?

I looked into the bushes where I fell and I could hear something or someone talking. I followed the voices and came across none other than Gregory, Christophe and Damien all smoking and chatting. They looked up at me as I threw Christophe his shovel and he caught it with ease.

"Watch were you leave that thing, I just tripped over it" I said and started to brush the dirt and leaves from myself and they all chuckled.

"I left it Zere Hopping zhat one of ze cheer-whores would fall on zere face" Christophe admitted and started to clean off the dirt from his shovel and Damien got off the ground and offered me a smoke which I declined.

Damien was tall to say the least, he was 6'4 and was toned and not bulky, and his raven black hair with red though it hung in his eyes and over his ears in a messy way and his Blood redeyes bore into your soul.

Christophe was 6'3 and a very muscular but not ridiculously due to all the digging and missions he went on. He had shagging dark brown hair that was sort of in the same style as Damien but not in his eyes as much, with Chocolate brown eyes with scars all over his body that held many memories.

Gregory was the smallest standing at 5'8 with curly blonde hair that just missed his shoulders and sky blue eyes. He was still extremely smart and loved to brag about it but people were use to it by now.

To say that Damien and Christophe were good looking would be an understatement. Gregory was too much of a sissy boy to be good looking but people found brains attractive and boy would girl's swoom when they walked down the halls. And it was quiet depressing that I to (now and then) have done this several occasions.

The bell went to end the classes and I walked to the locker rooms to get changed and go to lunch because I was starving. I was in line to get food when I court sight of one of the cheerleader bimbo's flirting with Stan and Kenny and Cartman was holding Wendy back from being released and attacking them.

I got my lunch and walked over to our table and the bimbo's were still there and I could feel my blood starting to boil over and my face started to go red with anger. I bumped into the head of the pack and sat in my usual seat next to Butters.

"Oh just the skank I was looking for" I heard one of them say to me and I just ignored them and started to eat my salad.

"Yea you go on and eat your salad, trying to lose some of the weight from your ass" another said and I just ignored them again as everyone else sat down and ignored them to.

"No she needs to lose the weight from her boobs"

"Nar there fake! I mean he was a boy and he was gay so of course he got a sex change" they all started to laugh.

I was going to lose it.

"He only got a sex change so he could be boned by every boy in the school.

! BAM !

Cartman had actually gotten up and slammed his nacho's right in there direction and it had landed all over them. Then Kenny threw his soda at them, and Butters threw his sandwich. Next thing you know all hell broke loose.

I know it has been a while since I updated, but here you go, it might be a bit boring but next chapter will be good, promise. More reviews- faster updates :D


	7. Sleep Over

Tweek's POV

Being a girl was hard! But not as hard as being a spastic, nervous, over-reacting, twitch, homosexual teenage boy that is for sure. When I was a boy all the twitching and screeching was weird and annoying but as a girl apparently it was cute and funny. I don't understand why people seem to be more sensitive towards girls when being a boy is just as bad.

I actually quite liked being a girl, I was treaded as though I was fragile and breakable and my friends were all still there for me and they acted at first a bit awkward but then they got use to the new, change, and they took care of me even more than usual.

The fact that I was gay made it even better. People didn't avoid me and call me names they just either ignored me or would be very polite. Sure this irritated me that people weren't this nice before but I got over that fact and moved on.

I was currently at home laying on my bed doing my homework in some cloths that my mother gad brought for me. My parents were a bit… ok a lot freaked when they found out what happened to me and they were reading all these books on raising girls and stuff like that but soon they got over the fact and actually excepted me. My father even stopped giving me about 50 cups of coffee every day because I was more 'fragile and delicate' now (his words not mine.)

I soon got bored and picked up my phone and went to text Kyle (the only other girl could hang with seeing as I didn't know any other girls at South Park to well.

**Tweek: Hay Kyle, want to come over to mine? I'm bored and lonely.**

**Kyle: Umm… that sounds fun. Want me to bring anything?**

**Tweek: If you want to.**

**Kyle: Kk bringing harry potter movies with me, girls night see you soon.**

**Tweek: Kk see you then.**

I threw my phone onto my bed sheets and peeled myself off of my bed and went down stars. My parents were at some coffee conference or something a rather so it would be ok if I had a friend over that was a girl, and then I wouldn't be alone.

I heard beeping from my computer and walked over to the desk in the study and looked at the screen. It said I had a live video chat with my friends. We all found this a good way to talk to one another like this then having to all met up a certain place at a certain time and we all enjoyed it.

I agreed to the chat and sat down on the wheelie chair at the computer with a cup of coffee, my legs crossed on the chair as I fixed up the web cam.

"You guys, you'll never guess what I just did for us" Clyde said beaming way to close to the camera screen and you could see up his nose.

"Ok, number 1 Clyde you face is too close to the screen and 2 don't say it like that you sound like Cartman" Craig said lazily as he peered at the computer screen with Stripe (his guinea pig) in his hands.

"Don't insult me like that Craig" Clyde said over dramatically and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok you guys we get it, sexual tension anyways what is it Clyde?" Token spoke up.

"What?!" Clyde and Craig both yelled and I laughed.

"Anyways, yea um… what was I saying?" Clyde said and we all groaned. I leant my elbow on the desk and put my face in my hands and started to fiddle with a pen on my desk while Clyde was thinking and getting yelled at by Token and Craig that he was a quote 'stupid dumb ass air head, that needed to grow a pair.'

"Oh yea" Clyde pretty much screamed into the speaker and I jumped and fell off my chair. I was lying on the floor and listening to the guys laughed and pretty much fell from their chairs, I got up and glare at them before taking my seat again and waited for them to get over it before the conversation started again.

"Ok, ok, I got us 10 free pace tickets to the new amusement park that is opening in Denver right now and we can get free food and get through every line right to the start with these bands"

"How the hell did you manage that?" Token cried. He was the rich one hear, this would be something he would do not Clyde.

"Well I was listening to the radio and they were giving the tickets away on some prize thing and you have to be the 50th caller and when I called I was the 49th so I just kept ringing them and ringing them until they finally got so pissed that they gave me the tickets and now here they are" he said and held them up to the screen again and started to gloat.

We all just rolled our eyes at his childishness.

"So if you have 10 tickets then who are you taking" I said.

"Well obviously You, Token, Craig and I." He said and leant on his seat. "Is that it, you do have 10 tickets and only 4 people going" Token said and Craig and I nodded in agreement.

"Well I don't mind Broflovski, she is pretty hot"

"What was that Clyde?" Someone said from behind me and I screamed and turned around so fast that I knocked them over and fell over… again.

"Kyle, what are you doing here?" I exclaimed trying to calm my heart.

"Um, you invited me over. Remember?" She said and in her hands I sure the harry potter films and everything hit me.

"Oh yea" I said and got back on the computer and Kyle pulled up a chair next to me.

"Anyways, what did you say Clyde?" Kyle said rising an eyebrow.

"Oh look at the time guys its bed time night" and Clyde's screen turned off.

"Ok guys I better go to, me and Kyle are going to watch some harry potter bye"

"See you later nerds" Craig and token said and turned off as well.

Me and Kyle walked over to the lounge room and put the movie and sat down with some coffee and popcorn while I had a bottle of water (stupid diabetes).

"So what were they talking about before I came?"

"Oh well Clyde got some tickets to a fair and he was choosing who to invite" I said.

"Well who is going?"

"Well…" then I realised that Clyde hadn't gotten to tell us which people he was inviting.

"Well actually I'm not that sure he never told us who but I guess we will find out tomorrow."

After watching most of the best parts in the movie just as I was drifting off to sleep I got a message on my phone .

To: Tweek

I need to talk to you ALONE tomorrow at the fair.

Craig.

Well I hope that you liked this chapter and it wasn't too boring but oh well the next is going to be great (hopefully) I know I said I would update soon and I will try.


End file.
